DEJA VU
by Jay Winchester
Summary: ‘Oh Dean, i’m so sorry. I couldn't protect you.’This was Sam's first thought when he saw his brother s body. LAST CHAP finally UP!My own Mistery Spot story...posted months before...so no spoilers. Please R&R!Thanks to everyone who gave this a chance..
1. The Blade

**So this is my first fic ever!! Hope u all liked it!! And please I'm dying to know what u all think about so please review as well!! **

**English is not my first language, so please forgive me if I made any awful mistake...**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Supernatural, Dean, Sam or Bobby (sad, but true) ...I'm here just for fun, not money!

* * *

**The Blade**

Sam slowly woke up and turned it off the alarm clock next to the bedside table, he checked the time and saw the time flashing at him: 7:32. He looked at the bed next to him and noticed that his brother wasn't there. Just in time Dean appears by the door holding two large cups of coffee.

'_Morning sunshine. Went out for coffee'_

He puts the keys on the table and start walking near to Sam's bed when he stumble on the pair of boots he left around last night. Making the drinks go on the floor.

'_Shit.'_

Sam tries to hold a smirk, that he wisely make sound like a cough.

'_So how are u feeling?' _Dean ask already cleaning his hands on Sam's sheets.

'_Hey dude'_. Sam tries to make him stop.

'_Come on Sammy I asked u a question.' Don't try to change the subject._

'_Better. I'm feeling' awesome.'_

'_That's good. I just got a call from Bobby, he thinks there's something for us, so let's get going?'_

'_Yeah, Kay!' _Sam let out a sigh and starts to get up.

'_Come on Sammy. Can see u smiling...'_

'_It's Sam, Dean.'_

'_I Know, Bitch.'_

'_Jerk'_

He gets up and is heading to the shower when he hears Dean sneeze.

'_Are u alright?'_ he asks a little concerned.

'_Yeah, Sam can a guy just sneeze a bit?'_

'_If u say so! God bless you!'_

'_Thanks'_

After the shower Sam is packing and after 15 minutes they both are sitting at the Impala heading for another hunt.

'_So what Bobby said about this hunt that he is sending us?'_

'_Just a simple salt and burn. Women are committing suicide in this lost town near nowhere.'_

'_When a job is just a simple salt and burn, Dean?'_

'_You're right but we need to check it out, don't we?'_

'_Sure.'_

'_Came on Sam, maybe you get lucky this time.'_

'_And u just jinx us, like always!'_

'_Don't start that again.'_

The sound of Metalica cut of the conversation.

They parked the Impala and Dean was already talking with the girl at reception when Sam entered with their bags.

'_So this is my brother Sammy that I told u about. We are here to the hunting season.'_

Sam couldn't avoid the smile. (Hunting season?)

They entered the room and get surprised that wasn't so bad at all. Two larges beds and clean sheets. Putting the bags down they started to get ready for the hunt. Sam turned the computer on and start to do some research. Dean went to the bathroom and complain about the lack of hot water.

'_So Sam find anything worth?'_

'_Yeah, looks like a guy named Ted Jermy killed himself when his girlfriend left him. Maybe he is making this girls committed suicide as revenge.'_

'_Okay. And they say love is such a good think.' 'So what happened to our girl?'_

'_It's seems that she left him 'coz she was found dead in what seemed to be a black magic ritual.'_

'_Oh, now things are getting creep.'_

'_Dean, I don't thing we should go to the cemetery tonight, let's just stay here tonight and tomorrow we can ask a feel more questions in the town.'_

Dean pass his hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

'_Sam what can go wrong ? We just need to go to the cemetery and get rid of this sonuvabitch.'_

'_I still don't think that is just a good thing.'_

'_Come on Sammy trust me, we are going to be out of here in the morning you'll see.'_

_Everything is going to be fine.__'_

'_Every time u said that one of us get really hurt.'_

'_Don't worry little brother, I'll be watching your back. I promise you.'_

They start to get read, Dean load all the guns and get his knife just in case. Sam get the rock salt guns and start to load the Impala. At the cemetery everything seemed to be quiet and they started digging Ted's grave. Nothing happened until they poured all the salt in the bones. Then they heard a strange noise, they both feel the air come a little more cold.

Dean look up but he couldn't see nothing through the darkness.

'_Sam hurry up.'_

'_It's done.' _

_Are u sure?_

_Yup, Dean. I still __**Know**__ how to salt and burn a corpse.'_

The flames starts to get high and they both are out of the hole, when again they heard the same noise that before.

'_So Dean and Sam Winchester, what a pleasure. I thought that I must be expecting you guys!'_

Ted Jermy was walking toward them holding hands with a girl that look like she was dead about a year or two.

'_How this could be possible Sammy? I think u just said that everything was over.'_

'_I thought so. We burned his bones.'_

'_If those were my bones, right?'_

'_Oh crap.' _Dean let out a sigh of annoyance.

'_Okay so u are not dead?'_

'_Can I be dead? I who can't be killed by anyone or any weapon create by man?'_

'_So I don't quite get it, enlighten us.'_

'_I'm a man who conquered death Dean Winchester. I can't die. But u guys are going to see death really soon.'_

With that he made a move and a dagger appeared out of nowhere. He throw it right at Sam. He look at the flash of the dagger come in his direction and he felt like he was numb and could make any movement to avoid the blade. So he stood there. It's seemed like forever. Then he heard a painful scream and look at Dean who was standing right in front of him. The blade across his abdomen above his stern. To near to his heart. He let out a scream of pain and Sam could only hold him before he collapse on the ground.

"_I gotcha ya. Its okay'_

'_Sam.'_

The sound was so weak that made Sam's eyes filled with tears. The look of surprise in his brother's made Sam jerk his own head away from him and look up to Ted who was smiling.

'_So Sam, I guess yours brother's time is up.'_

He look at a strange watch in his pulse and then to the girl next to him.

'_Don't worry swetiee, you're gonna to be just perfect after that.'_

Then he disappeared into thin air.

'_Dean, hold on, man. Just hold on, okay? We are going to get you to the hospital, you hear me?'_

He made his way up and help Dean to stand. They were heading to the Impala, Dean almost leaning at his brother support.

'_Sammy I think I maybe don't get to the hospital.'_ His own voice sounded weak and slow.

'_Don't, don't said that. Everything is going to be okay Dean.'_

' _I had this feeling that this wasn't a normal hunt, but I didn't't want u to worry so I kept my mouth shut. I should have listen to u, shouldn't't't I? Sammy I'm so sorry.'_

He stumble and his legs were feeling like jelly. He still could sense his brother grip on his hips, but the pain started to make his mind a little bit fuzzy.

'_Hey listen to me, n__o need to be sorry. Tomorrow everything will be fine and we are going away from this town. You promised me that.'_

'_Dean?'_

His brother head was low and he start to be a little limp in Sam arms.

'_Dean__.' _

_Sam.' _The whisper was so low that was almost inaudible.

He run to the Impala holding' his brother and open the passenger door, leaning his head carefully and start driving as soon as his shaking hands turn the car on.

'_Dean, you with me man? Come on... i need u to speak with me okay. Driver's picks the music right? So what do think if we listen a little bit of emo music?' _

He prayed for a sign, anything, but Dean was still silent, too silent.

He pulled the Impala at the motel parking lot and run to his brother's side as fast as he could. Gently he get them both out of the car. Holding Dean he open the door and put his brother at the bed.

'_Gonna get the first aid kit, okay? Don't go anywhere!'_

He run to the bathroom and get as many towels as he could reach and the first aid kit.

'_Dean, this is going to hurt like hell, but i need to get this out...you hear me? __**Dean**__?"_

He took a deep breath and pulled the dagger of his brother's chest. Blood start to flow like a river. Dean gave a scream that filled all the room.

'_Jesus, Sam...do you want to kill me?' _He was weak and his voice shaky.

'_Sorry Dean, only way to make you better.'_

'_Man I__ don't think it's going to work you know.'_

'_Don't said that. I'm not losing you.'_

'_Sammy, I'm sorry...I'm gonna miss ya Lill' Brother. But isn't like we have a lot of time together, better this way I think. Quick and not so clean._

He tried to give his baby brother a smile, but failed miserably.

'_Dean. Don't, please.'_

'_It's okay Sammy, you're gonna be fine. Don't do anything stupid K?_' His breath was difficult and every movement made spasms run through his body. He starts to feel numb and the pain was fading.

(Never a good sign) He thought.

_Lov u_...his head went limp and his mouth stop at the unfinished words.

Sam scream could be heard miles away,but at the same time everything was so quiet and peaceful at this motel room that he couldn't't't believe that his brother was dead.

'_No. No you can't do this to me. Not you.'_

_Dean, please. _He begged.

He lay his head on his brother chest looking for a heart beat, and no sound came from there, then everything went pitch black and he let the darkness surround him.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I go on??**


	2. The Car

First of all I wanna thank **DeanandSamlover and magnificent7** for review!

So, this is it!!! New Chap...

Don't you think that I'm a bad person...I still amaze myself, how could I kill Dean in the first one...poor Sammy!

But Surprise, Surprise! Here the boys have to find a way out of this mess! (note the plural)

Hope u like it!!!! Oh, and please...

Yeah, I'm about to ask you to gently review after you read! Thank You!

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own any of this! But is almost Christmas! I've hope!

* * *

**2. The Car **

Sam woke up and kept his eyes shut letting the feeling of emptiness run through him, then he heard the alarm clock next to the bedside table. He checked the time and saw the time flashing at him: 7:32. Again. (He thought).

He looked at the bed where he was sleeping and noticed that his brother wasn't there. Freaking his way out of it he start to look for Dean's corpse.

Then he hears the motel door's open and when he look at it his big brother appears there holding two large cups of coffee.

_'Morning sunshine. Went out for coffee' _

He puts the keys on the table and start walking near to Sam's bed when he stumble on the pair of boots he left around last night. Making the drinks go on the floor.

'_Shit.'_

Sam let out a scream of relief and went to hug his brother.

_'Hey what are you doing? Are you okay?' _Dean ask trying to avoid the hug.

_'Come on Sammy I asked u a question.' Don't try to change the subject. _

_'I don't know. I just woke up from this terrible nightmare.' _His voice was a little bit shaky

_'Wanna talk talk about that? ' _

_'No Dean, it's okay.' _

_That's good. I just got a call from Bobby, he thinks there's something for us, so let's get going?' _

_'Yeah, okay!' _Sam was already on his way to the bathroom.

_'Come on Sammy. Can see u smiling...' _

_'It's Sam, Dean.' _

'_I Know, Bitch.' _

_'Jerk' _

From the bathroom he hears Dean sneeze.

_'Hey Dean you just sneeze?'_ he asks a little concerned.

_'Yeah, can a guy just sneeze a bit?' _

_'God bless you. It's funny 'coz I just have this weird feeling, you know... like a Deja vu!!' _

_'Don't worry Sammy...there isn't such a thing, but thanks by the way.'' _

After the shower Sam is packing and after 15 minutes they both are sitting at the Impala heading for another hunt.

_'So what Bobby said about this hunt that he is sending us?' _

_'Just a simple salt and burn. Women are committing suicide in this lost town near nowhere.' _

_'When a job is just a simple salt and burn, Dean?' _

_'You're right but we need to check it out, don't we?' _

_'Sure.' _

_'Came on Sam, maybe you get lucky this time.' _

_'Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that.' _

_What is happening Sammy? Are you alright? _

_I don't know Dean, it's just this feeling... _

_'Don't start that again.' _

Sam put his head on the passenger window's trying to avoid the sound of Metalica on the radio. He remember that song. But he couldn't remember where he heard it before.

They parked the Impala and Dean was already talking with the girl at reception when Sam entered with their bags.

_'So this is my brother Sammy that I told u about. We are here for the hunting season.' _

Sam couldn't avoid the smile. (Hunting season?)

They entered the room and get surprised that wasn't so bad at all. Two larges beds and clean sheets. Putting the bags down they started to get ready for the hunt. Sam turned the computer on and start to do some research. Dean went to the bathroom and complain about the lack of hot water.

_'So Sam find anything worth?' _

_'Yeah, looks like a guy named Ted Jermy killed himself when his girlfriend left him. Maybe he is making this girls committed suicide as revenge.' _

_'Okay. And they say love is such a good thing. So what happened to our girl?' _

_'It's seems that she left him 'coz she was found dead in what seemed to be a black magic ritual.' _

_'Oh, now things are getting creep.' _

_'Dean, I don't thing we should go to the cemetery tonight, let's just get here and tomorrow we can ask a feel more questions in the town.' _

Dean pass his hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

_'Sam what can go wrong ? We just need to go to the cemetery and get rid of this sonuvabitch.' _

_'I still don't think that is just a good thing.' _

_'Come on Sammy trust me, we are going to be out of here in the morning you'll see.' _

_Everything is going to be fine.' _

_'Every time u said that one of us get really hurt.' _

_'Don't worry little brother, I'll be watching your back. I promise you.' _

_'Okay. But at least let me call Bobby, maybe he knows something that we don't.' _

_'Knock yourself out.' _

Sam pick his cell phone and start to make the call. The phone was dead.

He sigh. Okay, maybe I should try this later.

They start to get read, Dean load all the guns and get his knife just in case. Sam get the rock salt guns and start to load the Impala. At the cemetery everything seemed to be quiet and they started digging Ted's grave. Nothing happened until they poured all the salt in the bones. Then they heard a strange noise, they both feel the air come a little more cold. Dean look up but he couldn't see nothing through the darkness.

_'Sam hurry up.' _

_'It's done.' _

_Are u sure? _

_Yup, Dean. I think you teach me how to do this when I was eleven. I still **Know** how to salt and burn a corpse.' _

The flames starts to get high and they both are out of the hole, when again they heard the same noise that before.

_'So Dean and Sam Winchester, I can see that you find your way up here. Again. _

Ted Jermy was walking toward them holding hands with a girl.

_'How this could be possible Sammy? I think u just said that everything was over.' _

_'I thought so. We burned his bones.' _

_'If those were my bones, right?' _

_'Oh crap.' _Dean let out a sigh of annoyance.

_'Okay so u are not dead?' _

_'Oh Dean no, but I'm tired of play this game with you. So please let's get to business. _

_'So I don't quite get it, enlighten us.' _

_'I'm a man who conquered death Dean Winchester. I can't die. But you are better for me dead. So I need your help to revive my adorable Susane. _

With that he made a move and a dagger appeared out of nowhere. He throw it right at Sam. He look at the flash of the dagger come in his direction and he felt like he was numb and could make any movement to avoid the blade. So he stood there. It's seemed like forever. Then he remembered everything. Dean, the dagger, the scream, his death. He grab his brother's arm before the blade hit him and both are on the ground.

_'Sam, what happened?' _

_'It's Kay dean, I get it. Let's go. We need to go. Now.' _

Sam quickly was on his feet and helping Dean when he look at Ted who was smiling.

_'So Sam, I guess you really are the smart of the family. But change this won't change his destiny, you know? Your brother's time is up.' _

He look at a strange watch in his pulse and then to the girl next to him.

_'Don't worry Susane, he will die tonight. One more time.' _

Then he disappeared into thin air. They start to run to the Impala. When thy hit the road Dean look to his brother. Sam was shaking in the passenger seat.

_'Sammy, what was this all about? _

_'Dean I don't know. We need to get back to the hotel and I really need to talk to Bobby. I think we have a huge problem here. _

_'This has something to do with your dream last night, Am I right?' _

_'Yeah. Last night I dreamed with you. Dead. Everything that happened here, was at my dream. But tonight I stopped the dagger before it hits you.' _

_'So I was supposed to die tonight?' _

_'I think so.' _

_'Don't worry, Sammy. Won't gonna happen. I made a promise, remember?' And my year is not over yet. I'm not gonna let you have my baby before one year. Period.' _

_'This is not funny, Dean. You could be dead by now, and is that all you have to say to me? That you're more concerned with you car.' _

Dean let out a sigh of exasperation. He did it again.

_'Everything is going to be fine. No need to worry. Bitch.' _

'_Jerk'._ Sam smiled, comforted by the exchange as always. '_I'm going to find a way out of this, Dean. I promise you.' _

_That's okay, Little... _

But Sam never listened to the words because Dean lost control on the wheel and they start to go down on the cliff, the Impala hitting hard the tree just on the driver's side.

Sam was stuck. He look at Dean and his big brother was covered in blood.

_'Dean?' _

_'Sam..' _

_Dean, hold on, man. Just hold on, okay? We are going to get you to the hospital, you hear me?' _

_' I think I maybe don't get to the hospital.'_ His own voice sounded weak and slow.

_'Don't, don't said that. Everything is going to be okay Dean.' _

_'Sammy I guess your theory about this hunt is right, maybe I had to die tonight. I'm so sorry.' _

_'Hey listen to me, no need to be sorry. Everything will be fine and we are going away from this town. You promised me that.' _

_'Dean?' _

_'Sam. Call Bobby.' _

_'No Dean let's get you out of here first.' _

_'I don't think I can move Sammy. Call him, find a way out of this.' _

Sam dial the number and wait. He was so nervous that didn't answer Bobby at first.

_'Sam? What's wrong? Are you okay?' _

_'Bobby, it's Dean. You sent us on this hunt and now he is really hurt. What am I supposed to do?' _

_'Hey,hold on,kiddo what happened?' _

_'This Ted Jermy I think he is a time demon. He can control Time and I think that me and Dean are trapped in some kind of nightmare.' _

_'Okay so how did you know about this hunt? I was planning to call Dean tomorrow morning.' _

_'I'm trying to say that we are here, and Dean is dying in front of my eyes.' _He shout.

_'Hang on. I'm on my way, I'm going to meet you guys on the motel is that okay? Must be there in the morning. _

_'Okay, but hurry up.' _

_He end the call and look to his brother. Dean was paler than ever. _

_'So?'. _

_'Bobby is going to meet us at the motel. You think you can climb a hill for me?' _

_'No, I'll pass. If this is really true, everything is going to be fine tomorrow right?' _

_'Come on Dean. You can give up.' _

_'I'm not giving' up Sammy. I'm dying. Go. Find Bobby and find a way out of this mess.' _

_'I can't go without you.' _

_'Don't worry little brother. I'll be fine_. He started to feel cold, really cold.

Okay so die isn't that funny. Glad He could't remember yesterday.

_'Sam.' _

_'Yes Dean?' _

_'Can you turn the heat, it's cold in here. _His eyes closed and his head was slowly went down.

_'No Dean, you can't sleep. Open your eyes'. _He was almost shouting.

_'Too tired Sammy. Let me sleep for five minutes.' _

_'No Dean you can't.' _

_'Sammy...' _

_'Dean?' _

_'Love you.' _

_'Don't said that. No chick flick moments, remember...that's the rule!!! _

_Okay? Dean, you with me? Don't do this to me again, what am I supposed to do without you. I can't Dean, I can't. Please.' _

Tears run free from his eyes. He tried too overcome the feeling, repeating that everything was going to be okay if he climb this hill and went to the motel. To find Bobby. No, to find Bobby and his brother. He has to be right. Dean couldn't die. He is going to find a way out of this, now. No way his big brother is going to die!

_

* * *

_

So, should I still continue to do that??

If you think of a bad/good way to kill Dean W. Please...let me know! **Evil Laugh!** **(I'm so mean) **


	3. The Fire

**New chap People!!!**

I wanna give a special "Thank you very much" for everyone who add this Fic as theirs favorites! (this means a lot to me)

And as you can see I've a lot to say...my updates are really fast, aren't they??

So this is gonna sound bad, but please remember that review can make a girl happy, so please... let me know if you like my story!

Thank you ... Hope you keeping reading!!

**And let's go another chapter! **

**Disclaimer:** Hey I just had this dream! Maybe all that talk with my sister about Christmas presents...she says that my present it's to big for the tree. Like **1,85m** too big!!! Who knows...Maybe!!! Anyways I still don't own them. But I'm counting down the days to Christmas, now. LOL (okay I'm crazy) let's go to the story.

* * *

**3. The Fire **

Sam opened the door of the motel room and stared at the empty beds.

He went to the bathroom to take a shower and changed his bloody clothes. By the time he got out he checked his watch and saw the time flashing at him: 7:32. Okay, this is getting really annoying. He sit on his bed and wait. Dean was supposed to open the door anytime now. The time pass and pass, he was getting asleep...he was almost falling from the bed when he heard the Impala outside the motel.

_'Sam where the hell were you? I woke up and you're nowhere to be seen. I found Bobby outside the motel room looking for us like crazy man. He told me that maybe you went out for coffee. I brought us some just to be sure. Where were you?' _

He puts the keys on the table and start walking near to Sam's bed when he stumble on the pair of boots he left around last night. Sam was at his side ready to get the drinks and prevent the mess.

_'Shit. Thank you Sammy, good catch on that one.' _

_'Dean we need to talk.' _

_'About...What happened? Are you Kay?'_ He could sense the fear in his brother's voice.

_'I'm fine Dean. We need to talk about our last hunt. I mean our next hunt.' _

_You're not making sense...Sure you're all right? _Dean ask putting his hand on his brother's forehead.

_'Yeah, yeah. I'm not the problem here, Dean. We should be worried with you.' _

Sam was really tired of Dean and his overprotective - big brother mode.

_Kay, I'm gonna call Bobby. _

_'Yeah, alright and Dean, God Bless You.' _

_'How...?'_ But before he could finish the question he sneezes.

_'Sam what was that? A new way to try to freak me out?' _

Sam couldn't suppress the grin. '_Just call Bobby and let's go. We had a demon to hunt.' _

The three hunters are all on the motel room. Sam was walking like a lion on a cage.

_'Kay Sammy can you please stop. You are letting me nervous.' _

_'Dean, I'm the one to be mad here. I saw my big brother die **twice**. And that's not really nice, you know?' _

_'So let me understand.' _He try to mend. _'We were at this hunt Bobby sent us and you said that every time I ended it dead. How do you think this happens?' _

_'This guy, he said that he can't be killed. And that somehow you are going to help his lover Susane. I still don't know how...and then you die.' _

_'Any clues here Bobby, feel free to speak your mind.' _

_'And don't know Dean. I guess Sammy is right we are dealing with a time demon. Somehow he manage to freeze time and all the things that happen in that night are supposed to repeat itself 'til we find out a way out of this.' _

_'So let's get going, then.' _

They leave the motel and hit the road.

_'So I think this hunt wasn't a simple salt and burn, han?'_ Dean try to sound confident.

_'Yeah Dean. This is a completely freaking out hunt. And I hope we finished this today.' _

_'Come on Sammy trust me, we are going to be out of here in the morning you'll see.' _

_'Everything is going to be fine.' _

_'Last time you said that you got yourself killed.' _

_'Don't worry little brother, I'll be watching your back. I promise you.' _

_'I don't think so.' _

_'Came on Sam, maybe you get lucky this time.' _

_'Oh my god, I can't believe you're going to repeat that.' _

_'What?' _

_'Never mind.' _

_'And Dean, please dude turn off the radio I can't stand this Metalica music, Kay?' _

The trip was made in silence for both hunters.

They parked the Impala and Sam wait for Bobby to get out of his truck. By the time they find Dean he was already talking with the girl at reception when Sam entered with their bags.

_'So this is my brother Sammy that I told u about and our friend Bobby. We are here... _

_'For the hunting season.'_ Sam finishes the sentence.

Dean look at him confusion in his eyes. Sam couldn't avoid the grin.

They entered the room and Dean get surprised that wans't so bad at all. Two larges beds and clean sheets. Putting the bags down they started to get ready for the hunt. Sam turned the computer on and start to do some research.

_'Oh and Dean, we have a fine motel room, but no hot water okay!' _

Dean went to the bathroom and complain about the lack of hot water.

_'Kay this is getting really annoying. Stop doing that, will you?' _He was tired of this Deja Vu thing. _'So Sam find anything worth?' _

_'We know that Ted Jermy supposedly killed himself when his girlfriend left him. And that she was found dead in what seemed to be a black magic ritual. At first I thought that he was making this girls committed suicide as revenge, but now I think that somehow he was trying to make her live again.' _

_'Kay. And they say love is such a good thing.' _

_'But a think that's something is wrong, maybe the girls don't have what he needs so he thought to try with you. I don't know.' _

_'Oh, now things are getting creep. What do you think Bobby?' _

_'I think is a lot of guess and no sure, but this kid have a point.' _

_'Dean, I told you before I don't think you should go to the cemetery tonight, you stay here and me and Bobby are gonna hunt this demon.' _

Dean pass his hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

_'You kidding me, right? We just need to go to the cemetery and get rid of this sonuvabitch.' _

_'You' re a not coming with us.' _

_'Come on Sam, what you're gonna do?' _

_'I'm sorry Dean. I think this is for the best.'_ And without warnings he knocked his brother in the head and catch him before he hit the ground.

_'You think that was the best idea Sammy?' _

_'I don't know Bobby, but I can't see him die one more time. Help me here, please.' _

They sit Dean in a chair and start to tie him to it. Making sure he was really tie. They start to get read, Bobby load the guns. Sam get the rock salt guns and start to load the truck, and they left to the cemetery.

_'So Sam tell me all about. What happened in this hunt?' _

_'Kay, at first we thought that this was another salt and burn, a simple one. Then this guy showed up holding hands with his dead chick and then he throw a dagger at me, Dean trying to protect me got hurt and yesterday we have this crash with the Impala. By the way we are not telling about that. He ddin't know that yesterday his baby was destroyed.' _

_'Okay. And this demon did he say something, anything?' _

_'He said that he can't be destroyed by any man or any weapon create by man.' _

_'Did he have something with him, in all this hunt, something different? ' _

_'He always look at this kind of watch, looks like something very old.' _

_'Maybe this is our answer Sammy. Let's get this watch and maybe this hunt is over.' _

_'Okay Booby, but what about the corpse in his grave?' _

_'I don't think he has a corpse kiddo, but we can salt and burn him just to make sure.' _

Sam and Bobby dig Ted Jermy grave and started to salt and burn his corpse. They both feel the air come a little more cold and Ted was there again walking toward them holding hands with the same dead girl, but tonight she was more alive, more solid.

_'So Sammy my boy, you look like someone that just find out a secret. You really are that smart.' _

_'It's Sam, for you.' _

_'Oh and where is your big brother? Hope I was seeing him tonight.' _

_'Dean is safe where you can't touch him.' _

_'No one is safe when I decide to get them Sam. You will learn that. But if Dean isn't here I don't want to talk to you, not now...I still have unfinished business with him...' _

He look at his strange watch then to the girl next to him.

_'Did you realize already, I'm sure. Every time your brother dies my Susane gets more alive.' _

_'So this is what you're doing, first you tried with girls now you're using my brother?.' _

_'That's right Sam. And you're gonna be stuck in my little trap as long as it takes for me and Susane to be together again.' _

_'I don't think so.' _

_'So why are you here and your brother is alone at that motel room?' _

_'Oh my God, Bobby let's go.' _

_'Too late Sam, it's gonna be always too late. You can't save your big brother.' _

Sam run with Bobby right behind him. They drive like crazy. But something inside Sam's chest told him that was too late. He was gonna to watch his brother die again.

_'What if we can't save him Bobby?' _

_'Don't worry Sam, we are gonna to save him.' _

_'But did you see Susane she is almost normal now? I don't think Dean can suffer anymore. I don't think I can.' _

_'Keep yourself together Sam. We re here.' _

The heat hit them before they could see anything. When they reach the motel they saw a large flame all over the place.

_'Oh my God, Bobby...Dean we left him here...In the fire...Just like mom, just like Jess. _

_'Come on Sam. Let's go.' _

_'Dean?'_ He yelled but no one answer.

He tried to open the door and burned his hand at the doorknob, he screamed in pain, then he heard a voice. His brother's voice.

_'Sammy?' _

_'Dean, hold on, man. Just hold on, okay? We are going to get out of there.' _

_'Sam don't! Is okay bro, I know that you're just trying to save me but you can't come in here.' _

_'No way I'm letting you die in a fire Dean, No.'_ He shout. '_Not this way. Please. Not this way.' _

Bobby was running with a hammer and together they put the door down. The fire was everywhere and Dean was stuck right in the middle.

_'Sammy there's no way out of here. Please leave.' _

This time Dean had tears in his eyes. Sam made a move and the ceiling starts to fall down.

'_Sam go away. Please just go.' _The tears start to run trough his cheeks but disappear because of the heat.

_'No Dean. I can't.' _Sam notice that he was crying as well.

_'Sammy... everything is going to be okay little brother! You have to save! I get it. Please go!' _

_'Bobby help me here, we need to get Dean out.' _

_'Sam, there's no way out. I'm sorry kiddo. We need to go.' _

_'No, I'm not leaving him here.' _

_'Sammy...' _

_'I can't go without you.' _

The three hunters were crying but there is anyone to see the tears. The heat was now unbearable. Sam was feeling dizzy. He couldn't imagine how Dean must be feeling.

_'Dean?' _

_' I love you.' _

He could hear someone screaming, but nothing was making sense...so he screamed til he realized that was him making the sounds. Bobby was holding his hand tightly pushing him from the flames, from Dean. His brother dead again. In the fire. We couldn't stand that.

_'Sam it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you. We know how to finished this son of a bitch. We can save Dean.' _

_'I can't Bobby. I can't. I can't watch him die every single day. I rather die, now.' _

_'Don't say that kiddo we are gonna to save him.' _

He tried to stop crying. He stand up and get ready. This was over, now.

End of discussion. No fucking demon was going to play with the Winchester brothers and walk free. He is going to save Dean Winchester.

* * *

Kay, this was bad of me, wasn't it?? Yeah I know ...Fire!!!...Poor Sammy...First mommy, then Jess now our beloved Big brother...

I guess I should end his misery...what do you think? (No pressure there)

**Should I stay or Should I go??**

**Please review!! **


	4. The Air

**Sorry for the delay on this one...**

**And I'm not proud but I've to ask one more time ... please review! **

**I really wanna know what you're thinking! **

**I also wanna thank magnificent7...you're very fast...I just post the last chap and your review was there before I could finish the preview...Thank u so much! **

**Hope everyone had a very good Christmas Party **

**And let's go... **

**Disclaimer:** Okay if you wanna know my sis gave me a beautiful hat stand...it was a little bit sad...I was expecting something else (You know Jensen is also 1,85m). But next Christmas maybe...so I still dont own Supernatural...

* * *

**4.The Air **

Sam was numb. He wasnt feeling anything. Just pain ... a growing pain that made even his breath hurts. His brother was dead again, and this time Dean had suffered the worst kind of death. Burned. Just like his mom and Sams girlfriend. Sam tried to cry but he felt like he didnt have tears anymore. Why he have to go trough this? Why he have to remember?. But he knew the answer. He had to save his big brother, no matter what. Then he heard someone calling his name and he opened his eyes.

_'Sam? Are you awake?'_ Bobbys voice was full of concern.

_'Yes, Bobby. Its time already?' _Sam looked at his watch.

_'No kiddo, we have a couple of minutes. Just wanna make sure you're still with me.' _

_'Bobby what is gonna happen if we couldnt save Dean?' _

_'I dont wanna think about that Sam, we are saving him. Dont worry.' _

Sams watch started to ring and he looked at the time just to make sure.7.32. It was time.

_'Come on Bobby lets go.' _

They left the truck and start walking to the motel room. Sam was sitting on the bed and Bobby went to the bathroom. When Dean opened the door he was surprised by the look of concern on his baby brother eyes.

_'Sam where the hell were you? I woke up and you're nowhere to be seen. Is everything okay? I just...' _

_'Went out for coffee, I know.' _

Then he saw Bobby leaving the bathroom and started to get really worried. He puts the keys on the table and starts walking near to Sam's bed.

'_Dean. Stop.'_ Sam tried to prevent the incident because he didnt have the energy to stand up.

'_What?'_ . Too late. Dean stumbled on the pair of boots he left around last night. Making the drinks go on the floor.

_'Shit.' _

_'Take easy kiddo.' _Bobby was at his side helping to clean the mess.

_'Hey Bobby? What are you doing here? Didnt know youre coming.' _

_'You really dont remember, do you?' _

_'Okay what the hell is happening in here?' _

_'Dean we need to talk.' _Sam tried to sound calm.

_'About...What happened? Are you Kay?'_ He could sense the tension between the hunters.

_'I'm fine Dean. We need to talk about our last hunt.' _

_'What... everything was fine with our last hunt.' _

_'No Dean, Im talking about the hunt that we are doing right now.' _

_You're not making sense...Sure you're all right? _Dean ask putting his hand on his brother's forehead.

_'Okay Im done with this...lets tell him Bobby.' _Helet out a sign of frustration.

_'Tell me what?' _

_'Dean. God bless you.' _Sam thought that if the situation was different this was gonna be really funny.

Before he could make sense of his brothers words he sneezes.

_'How do you know that?' _

_'Dean we are stuck into a Deja Vu. Im living the same day again and again. And by the time that day is gone **You** ended up dead. _

_'What...? Okay, Sam you have another nightmare. No reason to panic about it.' _He tried to lighten up the room.

_'You dont get it, Im seeing you die'..._He was yelling. '_First you got stabbed on the chest. The we crashed the Impala into a tree and yesterday I left you'..._He hesitate_...'and you died in a fire.' _Sam had tears in his eyes. He was so frustrated and tired.

_'Sammy are you alright? I dont understand. How Am I supposed to die?. I feel fine.' _

_'Dean how do you think I know about the coffee and the sneeze. I have seen all this before. We have to hunt this demon.' _

_'Bobby how all this happened?'. _He looked at the older hunter seeking for a answer.

Bobby was outside the brothers conversation. But know he tried to make a point.

_'Dean, I heard about this problem: Girls were committing suicide in a lost town. So I called you about this hunt. You and Sam went to check it out and the demon did something with you. I dont know, but its true. Yesterday we left you at the motels room and by the time we come back the place was just flames. I saw you die kid. Dont wanna see that again.' _

_'But...'_ Dean was very confused. '_Why cant I remember?' _

_'I dont know, but I guess that youre the luck one here.' _

_'So we just have to finished this demon?' _

_'Its not that easy. He is very powerful.' _

_'I dont care.' _Hejust have to end this right now, he couldnt stand the look on Sam's eyes.

They leave the motel and walk with Bobby to the truck. By the time Dean sees the Impala shinning at the suns light something hits him very hard.

_'Sammy...?' _

_'Yes, Dean?' _

_'What was that you said about us hitting a tree with my baby?' _

_'OMG.' _He forget. He could see the look on his brother face._ ''I'm sorry Dean we're not supposed to tell you about this. Its true.' _

_Im so killing this sonuvabitch, nobody can hurt my baby and walk free like this.' _

_'Glad to know that youre more concern with your baby than the fact that you died that night.' _

_'Come Sam. Get in the car. Im full of this hunt. And I dont even remember it.' _

Bobby's truck was already at his side.

_'Are you boys ready?' _

_'Yeah Bobby let's go.' _

He start to drive and follow the truck.

_'So I think this hunt isnt that simple, han?'_ Dean try to sound confident.

_'Yeah Dean. This is the worst thing that I could imagine to happen. I cant save you from your deal with the crossroad demon and now I've to see you die everyday. Its seems that Im a crap of a brother. I just cant save you.' _He could feel the frustration from those days working on him.

_'Dont talk like that Sammy...I know you would do everything for me.' _He tried to put all his feeling in his words.

_'No Dean. I left you. I actually left you and you died. In a fire. Can you imagine how I felt? All I could do was think about all those times you could be dead when I was at Standford. I can live like that. Now all I think is that youre going to die either ways_. He lost the battle with his tears and now he was crying like a child.

_'Come on Sammy trust me, we are going to be out of here in the morning you'll see. This demon is over. Dont need this chick flick moment, Kay?.' _He knew that he have said the wrong thing. The look on Sam's eyes was enough to make him know that he've crossed the line.

_'Do you know that you said this to me everyday? Its not working.' _He was angry. Angry that Dean wasnt worried.

_'Everything is going to be fine.' _He tried to apologize.

_'Last time you said that you got yourself killed.' _

_'Don't worry little brother, this time I be careful. I promise you.' _

_'Are you Kay?' _Now he was truly concern.

_'Why?' _

_'You just said that youre going to be careful.' _

_'Yeah Sammy, I wont die. Whos is going to watch my little brother if I'm gone_? He tried to mend everything and this time its seemed to work.

Sam looked at his brother and saw something that wasnt there before. He tried to catch it but before he could do anything else it was gone.

Dean turned the radio. A Metallica music was playing. He let the music hit him. The rest of the trip was made in silence, both hunters lost on theirs own thoughts.

They parked the Impala and Sam wait for Bobby to get out of his truck. By the time they find Dean he was already talking with the girl at reception when Sam entered with their bags.

_'So this is my brother Sammy that I told u about and our friend Bobby. We are here... _

_'For the hunting season.'_ Sam and Bobby finish the sentence.

Dean looks at them with a annoyed face and Sam rolls his eyes.

They entered the room and Dean get surprised that wans't so bad at all. Two larges beds and clean sheets. Putting the bags down they started to get ready for the hunt. Sam was already at his computer doing some research.

Dean went to the bathroom and complain about the lack of hot water. Sam let out a sigh.

_'Sam why are we staying at the same motel room, if you know that this one doesnt have hot water?' _

_'I dont care about that Dean, this one is the nearest of the cemetery.' _

_'So did you find something?' _

_'I changed my entries about Ted Jermy and I get some interesting things in the local newspaper. Ted Jermy was a very famous doctor in this town, he was respected by everyone here and he was dating this girl named Susane Schutz. But last year he moved out and went to live at this cabin outside the town...nobody saw him after that. Even his girlfriend. _

_'Kay. And they say love is such a good thing.' _

_'It looks like he was very interested with the dark arts. I think he started to do experiments with powerful objects trying to find a way to live forever. And somehow he achieved his goal and then he started to think about Susane. He performed a black magic ritual and something must went wrong so he started to kill those girls and now we are stuck in his trap. I think that he is using your death to make Susane live. Yesterday she was more solid you know. Like she had started to live again.' _

_'Oh, now things are getting creep. What do you think Bobby?' _

_'I think we are very near the truth here.' _

_'So what do we need to do to get rid of this sonuvabitch?' _

_'I believe that destroy his watch and salt and burn his corpse is the answer. But I dont know how we can get near him.' _

_'Dont worry, Bobby I got a plan.' _

_'Now Im worried.' _

_'Lets go Sam. I tell you everything at the truck.' _

_'We are not going with the Impala?!' _

_'Cant risk my baby, can I?' _

_'Youre unbelievable.' _

_'Thanks.' _

Sam and Bobby dig Ted Jermy grave and started to salt and burn his corpse. Dean was watching their back ready for him. They feel the air come a little more cold and Ted was there again walking toward them holding hands with Susane and tonight she was almost human.

_'So the Winchester family is here again. Dean, my boy, I see that you came to see me, what a pleasure.' _

_'You sonuvabitch. This is gonna end now, you hear me?' _

_'I dont think so.' _

He shot him right in the heart. He run and grab the watch before it hits the ground and starts to run. Sam and Bobby right behind him. They stop at the truck.

_'So did you get him?' _

_'Yes Dean, we salt and burn his corpse. Now we have to destroy his watch.' _

_'How do we do that?' _

_'Lets try to burn it.' _

He lights a fire and throw the watch in he middle of the flames. The watch lays there without a scratch.

_Isnt working Sammy.' _

_Think, think...' _

Suddenly the air becomes cold and Ted Jermy was there with a very upset look

_'Okay boys...you can run but you cant hide. Tonight youre too close, I will make sure you wont get this close again.' _

_'Sammy get in the car.' _

He was driving as fast as the truck could handle.

_'Come on Sam. Find anything?' _

_'I think theres something write in here. __I cant read but theres something like: _

**"****O tempo não destrói o amor só o fortalece**"

_'Okay...whats that supposed to mean?' _

But before he heard the answer he saw the lights of another truck. They shouted as Dean lost all control of the car.

_'Sam hold on.' _

The car left the road throwing the hunters against the windows, but with no injuries to be seen.

_'Dean?' _

_'I'm fine Sammy. What about You?' _

_'Yeah. Im fine. Bobby?' _

_'Fine. Thanks kid.' _

'_So I think we made it, right?' _

He let out a cry of pain.

_'Dean?' _

Dean was struggling to breathe. Every breath coming with harsh sounds.

_'Sam...?' _

_'Dean what it is? What is happening?' _

The air went cold and Ted Jermy was there again.

_'Cant let you boys walk with my precious watch. Im sorry Sam.' _

Sam tried to shot the demon when he heard something that made his blood froze. For a few seconds his brother had stopped breathing.

_'Dean how are u feeling?' _

_'Sam... go fter... him.' _His breathe was becoming more and more difficult.

_'No Dean we dont have the time. I need to take you somewhere safe.' _

_'Cnt breath...e' _

_'Calm down. Just in and out.' _

_'No Sammy, I can take care of myself...**GO**...' _

Sam and Booby left the car. He tried to shot Ted again but was hit full force and let the watch fall from his hand. Bobby tried to catch it but with a flick Ted sent him flying backward pinning him to a tree.

_'Goodbye Sam and Dean.' _Ted picked up the watch and left

Sam ran to his brother side, Bobby was already next to him.

_'Take easy Dean.' _The old hunter was trying to comfort him.

His lips were already blue and his struggle to suck some air was visible.

_'Oh Dean I'm so sorry...' _

_'Dont...' _

_'Were going to find a way out of this. I Think I know what we're supposed to do.' _

_'So lets do it.' _

_'Dean I want you to know that I love you. I didnt have the chance to say last time: Youre my brave big brother.' _

_'I know Sammy..._' He tried to give his brother a smile but didnt find the energy to do so.

_'Lov yu too.'_

* * *

So how many life's has Dean Winchester?

I know... I know Latin was probably much more professional, but I thought it was going to be really exciting using some Portuguese words...next chap you will know what that means.

**So I wanna know what you're thinking...are you liking??...Am I doing things right?? **

There is a little button there...just press and make me happy... I wanna dedicate this chap to my friend Thiago who give me this idea...I think Im gonna finish my little story very soon...

Im running out of ways to kill Dean W.


	5. The Demon

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Thats mean a lot to me! 

They give me the energy to post before I was expecting...

**Wanna give a special thanks to: wcfan – love your review! Glad that you liked! **

**And also to my dear friend Tarcy ... thanks for the help! **

Hope 2008 bring to all of us joy, happiness and a lot of love!

See you all next year with the end of this story.

**Disclaimer: **Still dont own them, but next year maybe!

* * *

****

**5. The Demon **

If you asked him how all this had started he would say that this was just a normal hunt, a simple salt and burn, but nothing is easy if your name is Winchester. Sam was outside the motels room again waiting for his brother, but this time Dean was late. He checked his watch again and saw the time flashing at him. 8.07.

_'What s happening Booby?' _

The old hunter was trying to remain calm but Sam could tell he was so worried with Dean as him was.

_'I dont know Sam, he should be here by now.' _

_'Bobby what if this is the end, we ruined everything yesterday.'_ He was getting nervous by the minute.

_'Dont say that, Dean is strong...we are strong...you will see.' _He tried to believe in his own words for Sam's sake.

Then they saw a dark shadow and Dean was standing next to them, holding two coffees and looking like he didnt know why he was there.

_'Sam where the hell were you?' _

But something was wrong with Dean and when Sam looked at his big brother he could sensed that.

_'Dean? What is wrong with you?' _

_'Sammy? Where are we?' _

_'You dont know?' _

_'No...I left the motel and then I couldnt remember why I was outside or where were you. I just had a feeling that I had to buy these.' _He look at the two coffees and then back to Sam. The confusion on his voice made him look like a child.

_'Oh Dean, we need to talk man, there is something really wrong going on.' _

_'What...what is happening?' _

_'Lets go...I'll talk to you in the car. We need to find a library.' _

_'Why?' _

_'So we can get rid of a evil __sonuvabitch.__' _

_'Sam Im a little bit tired.' _

_'You must, you just died four times. And you must be feeling like shit if you're actually admitting that you're tired. You look like crap._' He let out a sigh of tiredness.

_'Thanks. You dont look so good either. __Jerk.' _

_'Bitch.' _

_'Let's go, Dean.' _

At the library Dean, Sam and Booby were surround by ancient books and many manuscripts trying to translate the line that Sam read on th watch. **"O tempo não destrói o amor só o fortalece**"

_'I don't know what that's suppose to mean? __Any clues Bobby?' _

_'Hold on I think I found something in here. There you go. At least we know what that means: **"Time can't destroy love just makes it stronger".'** _

_'So that means that I must fall in love with someone,right?_' Dean gave his cocky smile while dropped the book he was holding.

_'Dean that so not funny._' He rolled his eyes.

_'Oh come on Sammy, we need to lighten up a little bit.' _

_'Can we work out a plan to kill this demon then we talk about having fun.' _

_'Oh so you wanna have fun?' _

_'Of course Dean, when this is over we are so taking a break of hunting.' _

_'Kay and I thought that geek boy here was going to die at a library holding a old book.' _

_'It seems that you were wrong.' _

_'Bitch.' _

_'Jerk.' _

_'Okay boys enough with this, I think that we can kill this demon if we use the Colt.' _

_'But Bobby I was saving all the bullets from the demon that holds Deans deal.' _

_'So I think you should reconsidered that kid, coz this is the only way to go. He said that we couldnt be killed by any weapon invented by man, but the Colt isnt any weapon. So I think this is our best chance. We shot him right in the heart.' _

_'Okay so lets go. I really wanna this hunt to be over.' _

Sam was watching Dean walked to the car and his worries were growing with every step his brother took. Dean was slow and looking like he didnt sleep for days, he didnt say anything though he didnt have the time to think about that now. They have work to do and after that they were so going to have a little break.

Dean was already at the driver's side waiting for him.

_'Coming anytime soon?' _

He opened the door and he started to drive.

_'So Sammy I guess we are finishing this hunt tonight, what do you mean with a little break from hunting?' _

_' Its Sam. And I mean exactly that. I dont want to spend your last months chasing demons while I know that you're gonna die. We are going to find a way out of this and then I will save you from your deal with the crossroad demon. And were gonna clean all this mess.' _

_'But we have work to do.' _

_'No, Dean we dont. I dont care anymore. We give enough, we save enough people. You told me once. We cant save everyone. Now my job is to save you. After that we are gonna see what happens.' _

_'You know Sammy, this morning I woke up from this weird dream. I saw flashes of a fire. What the hell happened in this hunt?' _

_'I dont think I can go trough this right now Dean.' _

_'But...' _

_'You know Sam this hunt made me realize one thing.' _

_'What...?' _

_'I dont want to die.' _

_'Oh Dean you wont Kay. You were always good at keep your promises. You said that youre gonna be there for me. Period. I believe you.'_ He had tears in his eyes.

'Yeah I know. Im your brave big brother, ain't I?

_'Dean.' _

_'I dont think so guys.' _Susane was smiling at them, a grin that didnt fit her face.

_'Dean my dear I think I should thank you for this and you too Sam. Now I'm free.' _

_'What thats supposed to mean?' _

_'Oh Sam I thought you're the smart one. That you have all set. _

**"Time cant destroy love just makes it stronger."**_ And all that crap Ted used on me. _

_I dont need that piece of shit. Ted Jermy kill me, but I have a mind of my own. I think that I can do some good if I keep up with his work, but without him, of course. So I just needed a little help from two great hunters to set me free from his trap. I saw how you fight Dean. I was waiting for this a moment a long time.' _

_'So youre the reason we were stuck in this mess?' _

_'Sure. Love is a powerful thing, you shouldnt mess with that. Ted loved me. Enough to made me immortal too. I just needed a little help. A little hand from someone stubborn enough that wouldnt give up. You're__ such a diamond.'' _

_'Youre such a bitch.' _

_'Ouch, that kinda hurt. So boys, which one of you wanna die first? I thought I should give you this chance, but never mind Dean your time is over. Tomorrow this enchantment is going to be over and that is the end of the Winchester boys. To sad...youre kind hot.' _

_'Thanks, I guess but Ill pass. No one is going to die tonight.' _

We aimed and was ready to shot, but she was faster. With a flick Sam and Bobby were sent flying trough the graveyard. Bobby hit a tree and he was on the ground bleeding. Sam was farther, but Dean could see him running back.

_'Sam?'_ He shouted.

_'Dean Im fine shot her.' _

_'I dont think so boys. Tomorrow everything is over. See ya._

With a flick Dean was sent flying and hit hard a tomb. He could hear someone calling his name then everything was black.

* * *

**If you are with me so far, I think this is the end of another chapter! We are getting close to the end of this story...Reviews are appreciated! **

Hope I did a good job til now! And I'm plaining on post another story very soon!

But this will be a very different side of the Winchester brothers.

Please let me know what you're thinking...If everyone who add this story to their alert send me a review I'm afraid that this site will have to give me much more space...(lol) please just let me know your opinion...But thanks anyway! This means that somehow you are interested. And Im glad!

**Happy New Year To everyone!!!! **


	6. The Salomon Circle

**So guys, this is it! Last chap... I'm sorry it took me so looooooooooong**

**I was kind of sick (really sick) so I got lost and almost give up this story...**

**I wanna thank everyone who read this... and most important I really wanna thank everyone who reviewed!!! **

Special thanks to DeanandSamlover my first reader and review, also wanna thank magnificent7, hprill, wcfan, Inevitabilities Kill for the amazing reviews and all the support...You guys rock. I hope you have as much fun reading my little story as I have writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I played, I had fun, but now its time to say good bye!

And I still don't own them, please don't sue.

**A/N:** I don't think this can be placed as a spoiler anymore LOL, or all my story was a huge spoiler...

But a couple of days ago I read on the CW website that Supernatural is going to have a episode based on Groundhog day ... I cant describe how happy I am... I always wanted a episode liked that and this is one of the reasons I tried to create something like this story.

I didn't have any idea that someday my story could really be on the screen (but I don't have any clues how similar Deja Vu and Mistery Spot – episodes name will be) but I got somethings right by the way... Here is a part of the interview with Eric Kripke where he mentions The CW Schedules Remaining 'Supernatural' Episodes

(this was a looooong time ago before I got sick!!!)

**Episode 3.12 - "Mystery Spot" - Airing TODAY**

An episode reminiscent of the film _Groundhog Day_, which finds the boys repeating the same day over and over again. Eric Kripke reveals, "Sam basically wakes up every day and it's the same day and Dean dies at the end of every single day. It's actually quite funny."

So lets go...

* * *

**6. The Salomon Circle**

Sam knelled beside his brother, Dean was very still...he searched desperately for a pulse but found anything.

'_Came on Dean we have had concussions before...not that this is a good think, but wake up...'_

No answer.

He was searching for any sign of life on Deans limp body when Susanne spoke to him.

'_He is not going to wake Sam. He is dead. This time for good.'_

'_NO.'_

'_I win, I killed one Winchester. Now I gonna kill the other.'_

Bobby started to spoke something in Latin but his words were lost on Sam's mind. All he could think was Dean and Death. No that couldn't be true. His brother made him a promise.

Dean always keep his promises.

When everything seemed too silent he look up and saw Bobby walking toward him, the demon was gone but he had a few bruises and scratches a long his face.

'_You kay?'_ Sam tried to speak, but his voice sounded strange even to him.

'_Yeah kiddo, how is he?' _

'_I don't think he is breathing.'_

'_Come on Sam let's get out of here.'_

'_I'm not leaving him.'_

'_So get your brother and let's go. I don't think she will be away for that long.'_

Sam put his arms along Dean's body and whit Bobby's help he gently put his brother on the back sit of the Impala. Bobby was driving and Sam doze of on the passenger sit.

He dreamed with happy memories...just sound's of a little boy laughing and a strong voice telling him to be quiet or he would woke up the baby...then his mother voice singing...he woke up crying but couldn't remember why... then the truth hit him...Dean.

'_Oh Dean, i'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you.'_

Sam and Bobby were outside the motel room both hunters had choose to stop before they could think of what to do with Dean's body.

Pretending to carry a drunk nephew and a silly older brother they place Dean fully dressed on the bed and went outside, none of them could stand the pressure inside the room.

**Next morning**

Dean woke up with a start. He was on a motel room, dressed and feeling like shit whit a headache Texas size. When he opened his eyes Sam wasn't in the bed next to him. The clock on the bedside table was flashing at him 7.32.

'_Whaata hell is going on ?'_

Sam heard movement inside the room and opened the door. Dean was awake and looking like he would throw up any minute, he was sweaty and very pale.

'_You...are...'_

'_Sammy...I'_

'_Dean?'_

'_Sam what is going on?'_ Bobby was asking trough the semi open door.

'_Bobby I think Dean is awake...'_

'_What?'_

'_Look...'_ He was pointing at Dean like he was a exotic animal at the zoo

'_Can you both quit staring, I know I'm good looking and all, but we are all grow ups here, right? Can you tell me what is going on?'_

'_OMG, here we go again.'_

After explaining the previous day to a startled Dean, Sam was ready to sleep for a hundred years in a roll.

'_Dean we need to figured out whats is happening here and how to kill that demon girl or we are going to have problems.'_

'_You mean I'm gonna have problems.'_

_Don't speak like that Dean, I don't know why you're awake, but let's take this chance and get this over... we need to be fast 'coz you cant hunt like that...'_

'_Sure I can.'_

'_Dean...'_ Bobby tried to put some reason but Dean's words made everyone silent.

'_Sammy I thought we had agreed that you are not leaving me alone anymore...'_

'_OK big brother'_

'_So let's kill this son of a bitch.'_ Bobby was already on his way to his truck.

**Impala**

'_Hey Sammy do you really remember everything from the previous days ?'_ Dean tried to sound cocky, but his voice was shaky and Sam could hear worry...

'_Yeah Dean, every single sad and twisted detail.'_

'_How do I died?'_

'_Oh Dean I don't wanna go there.'_

'_But you know you have to face don't you? I'm leaving Sammy I'm really sad to leave you behind but you need to be prepare to the possibility that none can help me.'_

'_I can help you Dean, I made a promise I'm gonna find a way.'_

'_If you say so...'_

'_Yeah I said so. Do you remember telling me that you don't wanna die?!, it's that true?'_

'_You don't need to lie anymore Dean...you already admit it.'_

'_You know Sammy, sometimes I dream about another life, and yeah I don't wanna die with a war going on and leave my little brother behind, you may as well set fire on earth...'_

'_Jerk.'_

'_Bitch.'_

'_So enough of this chick flick moments...If you say you're gonna find a way I must believe you geek boy...'_

'_You bet. You know Dean sometimes you can say I love you, Sammy ... I'm glad you're such a great brother'_

'_Lol...But mom told me I shouldn't say lies to anyone, not even my brother...'_

'_Okay you're done here...I can see when I'm fighting a lost battle I won't be able to squeeze anything more from you...will I?'_

'_No Sam, me sorry...enough of sharing and giving for my entire life.'_

'_So listen to me I have a plan and I need you...'_

'_Why can you play bait??'_

'_Couse the demon is in love with you, Dean.'_

'_I know she can't help.'_ He smirk.

Sam roll his eyes and started to prepare everything.

Bobby, Sam and Dean were outside the cemetery where everything started waiting they could be able to hear a pin been dropped to the ground...but then everything seemed strange quiet...and the air became really cold.

'_She is here...'_

'_Okay everyone get a position.'_

Sam started walking and was greeted with a evil laugh form Susanne.

'_So Sam another night and we are still here trapped on my time line'_

'_Not for so long Susanne.'_

'_Oh really you think you find a way your stupid boy...'_

'_I'm gonna kill you brother, this time for good and then I'm gonna kill you.'_

With a flick she sent the younger hunter flying toward the cemetery and Sam was pin to a three.

'_SAAAMM'_

'_Dean don't move'_

'_Oh this is your stupid plan a Salomon Circle...'_

'_You can't touch us your bitch'_

'Do you really think something like that is going to stop me of getting one of the Winchesters brothers you should know me better.'

She started to chant on some strange language and the the ground was shaking...

'_Hold on Dean don't move'_

'_Ok Bobby, nice try...The freaking floor is shaking...'_

The whole cemetery was now shaking and the circle was almost destroyed by the power of the demon's words...

Sam was approaching running and emptied a a bottle of holly water on her back she hissed and started screaming...

'_So you such a powerful demon can be harmed by such a thing as holly water?'_

'_I'm gonna destroy the Winchesters tonight.'_

She started to suffocated Sam.

'_Sammy.'_

'_Dean no'_

But to late Dean was outside the protection of the circle the very moment his brother was becoming a little shade of blue.

'_Now Dean. I see you join us...I couldn't harm you when you were inside the proposition charm but now...I be able to kill you and finished what I had started.'_

She close his hand and Dean stopped dead...his heart stopped beating and he could hear no longer ... only faint screams of his little bother penetrate his mind...

'_Bobby NOW.'_

And then a shot gun and finally all the pain stopped...

He was lying on the ground unable to stand by himself and he could feel his little brother presence by his side.

'_Dean please wake up'_

'_Dean??'_

'_I'm here Sammy...you don't need to worry this is not going to happen again anytime soon.'_

'_So I hope big brother you scared the crap of me.'_

'_That's a promise Sam.'_

'_Okay Dean'_

**Back at the Impala**

'_You know Sammy...'_

'_It's Sam...'_

'_Quit bitching...You thought I was dying...I called you Sammy all day long, now that I'm not dying anymore you're all cranky...'_

'_Dean you know why I hate Mondays??'_

'_No.'_

'_Because you suck at Mondays...'_

'_Bitch'_ Dean rolled his eyes.

'_Jerk!'_ Sam snapped and faced away from Dean with a grin on his face.

Dean started the engine and shook his head in amusement.

T**HE END**

* * *

I'm really happy that the writers strike is over...and we will be able to find out what is going to happen with Dean and his Deal and If Sammy will turn evil or they are going to survive this war and fight more evils son of a bitches together! Supernatural forever!!!

I wanna ask you to review... Come on guys... this is the last chap... press that little button and make a sick girl happy!!! LOL

I'm not going to bother you for a long time... and if I'm not already asking to much...

Please after the episode tell me what do you think about Mistery Spot and Deja Vu...

Don't be afraid to email me: jana. a wonderful time...

Be Happy...


End file.
